narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuneko Hōzuki
Tsuneko Hōzuki ( 保月恒子, Hōzuki Tsuneko '') is a Academy Student and a member of Konohagakure's Saito Clan and Kirigakure's Hōzuki Clan, and a future member of Team Sakura. Background She was born prematurely and it was believed that she would die. Although her health managed to improve she was still very weak for the first few years of her life. It was never expected that she'd be able to enter the academy, but Tsuneko managed to beat the odds and entered the academy anyway. Personality Appearance Tsuneko inherited her father's white hair, skin color and sharp teeth. From her mother, she gained her purple eyes and a chakra patch on her left cheek. At the Academy, Tsuneko wears a light green dress with a purple belt and a purple scarf that formerly belonged to her mother's deceased teammate, Hiroki Tsuchida. She wears her hair in a way that resembles her father's. The bottom right of her dress has the Hōzuki clan symbol. She wears purple sandals. As a Genin, her hair has grown longer and she now wears it up in a ponytail. Abilities Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation In addition to having most of her father's features, Tsuneko is also very talented when it comes to the Hōzuki clan’s Hydrification Technique. This ability also grants her the ability to change her body shape and allowing her to miss strikes from opponents. Since her body is technically water, Tsuneko can also merge herself with pre-existing water thus increasing her attack range. Just like her father, Tsuneko is often seen with water bottles because her body's composition requires more water than the average person. Kenjutsu and Physical Prowess Tsuneko is considered a prodigy at kenjutsu, which she inherited from her father and uncle. At her current age, she's on the same level as the older Tatsuya Uchiha. Tatsuya even believes that once she gains more muscle mass that she could potentially defeat him. Stats New Era Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Academy Graduation Field Trips & Babysitting Chūnin Exams Search for Toshirou Relationships Family Ayumi Saito Suigetsu Hōzuki Toshirou Hōzuki Hodaka Saito Katara Yuki Konoha Shinobi Sakura Haruno Yoshiaki Uzumaki Saki Uchiha Hanako Yamanaka Tatsuya Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Norio Fujikawa Kanayo Nara Natsumi Hatake Keiji Uchiha Ichiro Hyūga Ichika Uzumaki Might Guy Sakura Haruno Naruto Uzumaki Iwagakure Shinobi Shinji Yaga Trivia * The name "Tsuneko" (常子) means constant child. Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT